Beauty and The Beast (2017, Script)
"BEAUTY AND THE BEAST" Screenplay by Stephen Chbosky and Evan Spiliotopoulos Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman and Tim Rice Based on the 1991 Animated Film "Beauty and the Beast" Screenplay by Linda Woolverton August 10, 2016 EXT. CASTLE GROUNDS - NIGHT A MAGNIFICENT CASTLE. Resplendent, bespeaking great wealth and power. The grounds and stonework immaculate. NARRATOR (V.O.) Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful castle... RACK FOCUS to a single RED ROSE clinging to a rose bush on a stormy spring night. A WEATHERED HAND plucks the rose. NARRATOR (V.O.) Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was selfish and unkind. INT. BALLROOM ENTRANCE - CASTLE - NIGHT TIGHT ON THE PRINCE being groomed by his servants. (We do not see their faces.) A FRENCH MAID paints an exotic animal mask on the Prince’s face with a feather brush. A TALL VALET drapes the Prince with an elaborately bejeweled coat. NARRATOR (V.O.) He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects... The MAID dusts his wig with powder - MAID Poof poof.. - while a MAJORDOMO holds a POCKET WATCH, indicating that they are running late. MAJORDOMO Master, it’s time. With a haughty wave, the Prince instructs his FOOTMAN to bring more light. FOOTMAN Oui, maître. A CANDELABRA is lifted to the preening Prince as he looks at himself in an ornate HAND MIRROR. NARRATOR (V.O.) ...and his parties with the most beautiful people. INT. BALLROOM - CASTLE - NIGHT The ornate room is filled with BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE from all corners of the world, each on display for the Prince’s pleasure. A circle of eligible maidens bow their heads. Seated in a throne chair dominated by a majestic COAT OF ARMS, the Prince snaps his fingers impatiently at an ITALIAN MAESTRO, who smiles, revealing comically rotten teeth. The maestro sits at a harpsichord and motions to his wife, a LARGE DIVA holding a TINY BICHON FRISÉ. As the music begins, the Prince steps forward. The diva fills the room with a voice as big as her frame. The Prince performs a ROUNDELAY with several debutantes: DIVA Oh how divine Glamour, music and magic combine See the maidens so anxious to shine Look for a sign that enhances Chances She’ll be his special one INT. BALLROOM - CASTLE - NIGHT The dance speeds up. The Prince connects momentarily with a beautiful woman -- but quickly moves on when his eye catches someone even more dazzling: DIVA What a display! What a breathtaking thrilling array (coos to the dog) Every prince, every dog has his day Let us sing with passion, gusto Fit to bust - oh Not a care in the world KNOCK KNOCK .The Prince stops. Then a gust of wind blows open the windows. Sconces flicker and go dark. The figure enters in silhouette, hobbling on a CANE. Furious, the Prince grabs a lit candelabra from the Footman. He rudely pushes through the crowd, sweeping people from his path. He crosses to the windows, finally revealing -- AN OLD BEGGAR WOMAN shivering from the rain. She looks to the Prince with hope and offers him -- A RED ROSE. NARRATOR (V.O.) Then, one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the Prince a single rose. The PRINCE’S HAND waves her off. The woman begs on her knees. The Prince motions to the staff. NARRATOR (V.O.) Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. The majordomo and footman approach to usher her out. The woman lowers her head as if to cry -- NARRATOR (V.O.) And when he dismissed her again, the old woman’s outward appearance melted away to reveal... Suddenly, the old woman’s cape and hood cocoon. AN ERUPTION OF LIGHT as she transforms into... NARRATOR (V.O.) ...a beautiful Enchantress. The wind picks up inside the room. Frightened, the Prince falls to his knees. NARRATOR (V.O.) The Prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As the Prince begs for mercy, his body begins to transform. His jewelry pops off. His clothing rips as he grows larger. NARRATOR (V.O.) As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast... The guests scream in horror and flee. But pushing his way through the crowd, A YOUNG BOY slips into the ballroom, watching in wonder as -- the PRINCE’S SHADOW twists into the SHADOW OF A HIDEOUS BEAST. The boy’s mother frantically follows him inside -- BOY’S MOTHER Chip! Chip! Oh my... -- just as the doors slam shut, leaving the staff, the entertainers and the dog trapped in the room. NARRATOR (V.O.) ...and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. INT. BALLROOM - CASTLE - NIGHT CLOSE ON a portrait of the handsome prince -- as the beast’s giant paw slashes it. EXT. CASTLE - NIGHT Years later, the enchanted castle stands isolated. The property is surrounded by an ice hedge. The only sound is the grim winter wind. As we move closer: NARRATOR (V.O.) As days bled into years, the Prince and his servants were forgotten by the world. For the Enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. EXT./INT. BEAST’S LAIR - WEST WING - CASTLE - NIGHT At the highest window of the west wing, we see THE BEAST. The ROSE, already wilting, floats before him. To protect it, the beast has covered it with a glass bell jar. NARRATOR (V.O.) But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. TIGHT ON THE ROSE -- another petal drops. NARRATOR (V.O.) As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast? EXT. BELLE’S COTTAGE - MORNING The front door of a cozy cottage opens to reveal --BELLE, a pure beauty blessed with intelligent, fiercely inquisitive eyes. With book in hand, she takes a deep breath of morning air and gazes toward the church which peeks above the village rooftops. BELLE Little town, it’s a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town full of little people Waking up to say... Belle looks at the clock on the church counting to 8am. Wait for it. 3. 2. 1. EXT. VILLAGE OF VILLENEUVE - MORNING On cue, the villagers begin their day. A HOUSEWIFE opens a window, nods to a WOMAN shaking out a rug nearby. A BUTCHER opens his shop, waves to a COBBLER moving past with his cart. VILLAGERS Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. An old VAGRANT is the only one to notice Belle, smiling at her as he’s tossed inside a HOLDING TANK by two GENDARMES VAGRANT Bonjour. Belle weaves between the villagers, making herself invisible. She passes a harried BAKER, buys a baguette -- BELLE There goes the baker with his tray like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Belle approaches JEAN, the potter, tending to his MULE. BELLE (CONT’D) Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town JEAN Good morning, Belle Jean scratches his head, trying to remember something. He searches his cart which is loaded with pottery. BELLE Good morning, Monsieur Jean. Have you lost something again? JEAN I believe I have. Problem is, I can’t remember what. Well, I’m sure it will come to me. As she leaves: JEAN (CONT’D) Where are you off to? BELLE To return this book to Pere Robert. It’s about two lovers in fair Verona. JEAN Sounds boring. Later -- Belle passes SCHOOL BOYS as they march into the schoolhouse. Their heads turn in unison. SCHOOL BOYS Look there she goes That girl is strange, no question The NASTY HEADMASTER ushers them in impatiently. NASTY HEADMASTER Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell? As the boys scramble into school, Belle steps on the stones over the duck pond --revealing GIRLS forced into “woman's work” chores, washing clothes in the circular laverie. They’re surrounded by women kneading clothes on barrels. WASHER WOMEN Never part of any crowd ‘Cause her head’s up on some cloud LITTLE GIRLS No denying she’s a funny girl That Belle FLIRTATIOUS FARMER approaches a PRETTY FISHMONGER’S WIFE. FARMER Bonjour, good day, how is your family? PRETTY FISHMONGER’S WIFE (pointed) Bonjour, good day, how is your wife? THE FISHMONGER pops up next to his wife, sending the would-be- Lothario into retreat. Another fishmonger, the shrewish CLOTHILDE, accosts him: CLOTHILDE I need six eggs The FARMER points out the price. Belle moves past. CLOTHILDE (CONT’D) That’s too expensive BELLE There must be more than this provincial life INT. CHURCH VESTRY - DAY Belle escapes into the peace and serenity of a country church. Jolly PERE ROBERT looks up as she enters. PERE ROBERT Well! If it isn’t the only bookworm in town. So where did you run off to this week? BELLE Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn’t want to come back. Belle hands “Romeo and Juliet” to Pere Robert, who dutifully returns it to the shelves of the town’s “library”: a COUPLE DOZEN BOOKS in total. She remains hopeful. BELLE (CONT’D) Have you got any new places to go? PERE ROBERT I’m afraid not. But you may reread any of the old ones that you’d like. BELLE Thank you, Pere Robert. Your library almost makes our small corner of the world feel big. He smiles. Belle picks up a new book and smiles back. PERE ROBERT Bon voyage. EXT. VILLAGE OF VILLENEUVE - DAY ANGLE ON BELLE -- nose planted in her book, she walks down into the crowded market which is just being set up. Belle passes TOM, DICK, and STANLEY- all burly, tough guys. TOM, DICK & STANLEY Look -- there she goes The girl is so peculiar Belle buys jam then glides past an APOTHECARY ’s open cart: APOTHECARY I wonder if she’s feeling well Belle ducks under CHEESE SELLERS carrying their trays: CHEESE SELLERS With a dreamy far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us Is Belle Behind her, FLORISTS pass with huge bouquets. It’s a glorious parade but Belle remains oblivious as she continues to read... BELLE Oh... isn’t this amazing? It’s my favorite part because you’ll see Here’s where she meets Prince Charming But she won’t discover that it’s him ‘Til chapter three Three fashion-crazed VILLAGE LASSES-- all dressed in the same style -- pop their heads from the windows of the dress shop. Their MOTHER, who is besotted with Belle, heads outside when she sees her: VILLAGE LASSES’ MOTHER Now it’s no wonder that her name means “Beauty” Her looks have got no parallel Her daughters follow, seething with jealousy: VILLAGE LASS #1 But behind that fair facade I’m afraid she’s rather odd VILLAGE LASSES’ MOTHER (greets Belle) Very different from the rest of us VILLAGE LASSES She’s nothing like the rest of us Yes, different from the rest of us Belle slips through the crowd. VILLAGERS Is Belle EXT. VILLAGE PROMONTORY - DAY Looking down on the village is GASTON, a dashingly handsome war hero clad in a dazzling gold breastplate.The only thing bigger than his muscles is his ego. Strapped on his saddle is a musket and the spoils of his hunt: rabbit, fox, and fowl. Riding beside him is Gaston’s long-suffering aide-de-camp and devoted best friend LEFOU Through his spyglass, Gaston spots Belle. GASTON Look at her, LeFou. My future wife. Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best. LEFOU But she’s so well-read, and you’re so... (about to say “not”) Athletically inclined. GASTON I know. Belle can be as argumentative as she is beautiful. LEFOU Exactly, who needs her, when you’ve got us! GASTON Yes, but ever since the war I’ve been missing something. And she’s the only girl I’ve met who gives me that sense of... LEFOU Je ne sais quoi? GASTON I don’t know what that means. Gaston and LeFou ride through the village gates. Gaston motions toward Belle in the village square. Geese flock around her feet, seeming to follow her. GASTON (singing) Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she’s gorgeous and I fell Here in town there’s only she Who is beautiful as me So I’m making plans to woo and marry Belle As Gaston passes, the lasses try to catch his eye. VILLAGE LASSES Look there he goes, isn’t he dreamy Monsieur Gaston, oh he’s so cute Be still my heart I’m hardly breathing He’s such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute As Gaston dismounts, the lasses get splattered with mud from his horse’s hooves. LeFou shoots them a look, whispers: LEFOU It’s never gonna happen, ladies. Noticing Belle crossing the market, Gaston starts off in pursuit. He grabs flowers from the PERFUME STALL and makes a bouquet. As they each make their way through the market: WASHER WOMEN #1, 2, 3 Bonjour! GASTON Pardon! BELLE Good day. BARMAID Mais oui! TOM You call this bacon? HOUSEWIFE #1 What lovely flowers! CHEESEMAKER #2 Some cheese... WOOD CARRIER ...Ten yards! BREAD BUYER ...One pound. GASTON ‘Scuse me! CHEESEMAKER #1 I’ll get the knife. GASTON (CONT'D) Please let me through! JAM SELLER This bread... COBBLER Those fish... JAM SELLER It’s stale! COBBLER (CONT'D) They smell! BELLE There must be more than this provincial life! GASTON Just watch -- I’m going to make Belle my wife! The image swells to reveal the whole village, singing. ALL Look there she goes a girl who’s Strange but special A most peculiar mademoiselle It’s a pity and a sin She doesn’t quite fit in! VILLAGE LASSES But she really is a funny girl VILLAGE MEN A beauty but a funny girl ALL She really is a funny girl that Belle! Slightly out of breath, Gaston finally catches up with Belle. GASTON Good morning, Belle! Wonderful book you have there. BELLE You’ve read it? GASTON Well, not that one. But, you know. Books. (hands her the flowers) For your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening? BELLE Sorry, not tonight. GASTON Busy? BELLE No. A mortified smile and Belle is off. LeFou approaches. LEFOU So. Moving on? GASTON No, LeFou. It’s the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey. GASTON (CONT’D) That’s what makes Belle so appealing. She hasn’t made a fool of herself just to gain my favor. What would you call that? LEFOU Dignity? GASTON It’s outrageously attractive, isn’t it? Gaston looks at the village lasses standing outside of the tavern. They all give him the eye.Gaston saunters over. EXT. BELLE’S COTTAGE - DAY Belle hears the tinkle of a sweet MUSIC BOX tune wafting out of her father’s basement workshop. INT.CELLAR WORK ROOM - BELLE’S COTTAGE- DAY Belle descends into to her father’s dusty work room. Sunlight spotlights MAURICE hunched over his workspace. Belle quietly watches as he sings along with the music box theme. MAURICE How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold on to Never easy -- but we try Maurice tinkers with gears on the box, which depicts an artist in a Parisian garret, painting his wife’s portrait as she holds a red rose above their baby. MAURICE (CONT’D) Sometimes our happiness is captured Somehow a time and place stand still Love lives on inside our hearts And always will (seeing Belle) Oh, good, Belle, you’re back. Can you please hand me the -- Before he can say the word “screwdriver” it’s in his hand. MAURICE (CONT’D) And the-- Tweezers. Then Belle hands him a small hammer... MAURICE (CONT’D) No no I don’t need -- ...just as a spring pops off. MAURICE (CONT’D) Actually yes, that’s exactly what I need. He goes back to tinkering. Belle gazes at other music boxes,each a small work of art, depicting famous landmarks from around the world. BELLE Papa, do you think I’m odd? MAURICE My daughter? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that? BELLE I don’t know. People talk. MAURICE Oh. People. This village may be small, small-minded even, but small also means safe. Maurice can see this line of argument doesn’t do much for his daughter. MAURICE (CONT’D) Even back in Paris, I knew a girl who was so different, so daring, so ahead of her time that people mocked her until the day they found themselves imitating her. BELLE Just tell me one more thing about her. Maurice turns to the music box as if to change the subject. But looking back up to Belle’s eagerness, he relents. MAURICE Your mother was... fearless. Fearless. With that, Maurice closes his music box. EXT. BELLE’S COTTAGE - DAY As Maurice carefully loads his music boxes onto his wagon, Belle tends to the family’s old glue horse, PHILIPPE. Maurice climbs into the wagon, and smiles down at his daughter. MAURICE What would you like me to bring you from the market? BELLE A rose like the one in the painting. MAURICE You ask for that every year. BELLE And every year, you bring it. MAURICE Then I shall bring you another. You have my word. Come on, Philippe! BELLE I’ll see you tomorrow! MAURICE Tomorrow! With the rose! As Maurice rides away, Belle’s warmth gives way to concern. BELLE (to herself) Stay safe... INT. BELLE’S COTTAGE -TACKROOM- DAY Surrounded by design sketches, Belle’s workbench features a small model of her ‘washing machine’ prototype. Belle places the miniature barrel in position... fastens a rope to a leather strap... shaves chips off a block of soap... collects the soap chips in a small sack... and rushes out. EXT. VILLAGE OF VILLENEUVE -LAVERIE- DAY A young WASHER GIRL watches as -- Belle tosses clothes and some soap chips into an empty BARREL and rolls it into the fountain! It bobs on its side. Tying the other end of the strap to the mule’s harness, she sets him walking around the circular laverie... WASHER GIRL What are you doing? BELLE The laundry. With a smile, Belle points to the rotating barrel, which now resembles a very early Whirlpool washing machine. Belle takes her book and quietly begins to read. After a moment, she looks up to find the washer girl staring at her, speechless. BELLE (CONT’D) Come! Belle waves for the girl to join her. EXT. VILLAGE OF VILLENEUVE -LAVERIE- DAY (LATER) The NASTY HEADMASTER emerges from the school house to see -- The barrel is now filled with sudsy clothes. Belle is sitting with the washer girl. She holds a book open, teaching the girl to read. WASHER GIRL (struggling) The blue bird flies... BELLE ...over the dark wood. NASTY HEADMASTER What on earth are you doing? He is joined by the fishmonger CLOTHILDE, outraged. NASTY HEADMASTER (CONT’D) Teaching another girl to read? Isn’t one enough? Belle locks eyes with the headmaster, then turns back to the girl. The headmaster seethes. CLOTHILDE We have to do something. EXT. VILLAGE OF VILLENEUVE -LAVERIE- DAY (LATER) Belle’s washing machine is hauled out of the laverie and dumped onto the ground. She collects her laundry from the dirt, trying to remain poised before the gawking crowd. EXT. VILLAGE OF VILLENEUVE - DAY (LATER) Gaston shakes his head and laughs, absolutely smitten. GASTON You are the wildest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. No one deserves you, but at least I know our children will be beautiful. A reverse angle reveals Gaston was addressing his reflection in a shop window. LEFOU (O.S.) Am I catching you at a bad time? GASTON What is it, LeFou? LEFOU A certain damsel is in distress. GASTON Oh well. It’s hero time. (to his reflection) I’m not done with you yet. And he’s off. LeFou steps up to the mirror. LEFOU Me neither. EXT. BELLE’S COTTAGE- DAY (LATER) Gaston follows Belle back to her cottage. GASTON Belle! Heard you had a little trouble with the headmaster. He never liked me, either. Can I give you a little advice about the villagers, though? They’re never going to trust the kind of change we’re trying to bring. Pursuing her into her garden, he's trampling cabbages. BELLE All I wanted was to teach a child to read. GASTON The only children you should concern yourself with are... your own. Belle looks for a way out. She doesn’t like where this is going. BELLE I’m not ready to have children. GASTON Maybe you haven't met the right man. BELLE It's a small village, Gaston. I've met them all. GASTON Maybe you should take another look. Some of us have changed. She climbs the steps to her cottage door. Gaston follows close behind. BELLE Gaston, we could never make each other happy. No one can change that much. GASTON Belle, do you know what happens to spinsters in our village after their fathers die? Gaston motions to the street, where we find AGATHE, a spinster, late 30’s, dirty and homeless, rattling her cup:“alms for the poor?” GASTON (CONT’D) They beg for scraps, like poor Agathe. This is our world, Belle. For simple folks like us, it doesn’t get any better. BELLE I might be a farm girl, but I’m not simple. I’m sorry, but I will never marry you, Gaston. Gaston keeps the gallant smile plastered as she shuts the door in his face. EXT. BELLE’S COTTAGE - SUNSET Belle watches Gaston leave. She opens the door. BELLE Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless... She turns away from the home she thinks she will never escape. BELLE (CONT’D) Madame Gaston, can’t you just see it Madame Gaston, his little wife No sir, not me, I guarantee it (MORE) BELLE (CONT’D) I want much more than this Provincial life... EXT.VILLAGE PROMONTORY - SUNSET Belle races up the hills to the outskirts of town. When she reaches the highest point, we circle around to reveal the town spread out beneath her. BELLE I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than They’ve got planned As the last rays of light fade we RISE to reveal a forest in the distance, where the skies begin to rage. A swirling wind and a streak of... EXT. WOODS - EVENING Lightning. The sky flashes. The wind picks up. Worried, Maurice urges Philippe on. MAURICE The woods are lovely, aren’t they Philippe...? I only wish I recognized them. Do you know where we are? Because I don’t. As the woods get darker, a WITHERED TREE that looks like an ELDERLY PERSON’S CANE is struck by lightning. MAURICE (CONT’D) Whoa! The tree splits in two, one half falling into the road, revealing... a HIDDEN PATH. Philippe whinnies nervously. MAURICE (CONT’D) Hmm... yes, we can go this way. Walk on! One path closes, another one opens. They leave the blocked road and head down the path. Maurice looks down to see a light snow cover on the ground. Philippe snorts. MAURICE (CONT’D) It’s all right boy, it’s just a bit of snow... in June. And they descend into -- EXT. ENCHANTED WOODS - EVENING We have entered another world. A light, whirling snow descends on Maurice, dusting his coat. The clippity-clop of hooves echo in stillness. Suddenly, A WHITE WOLF roars out of the bushes, barely missing them. Gaze darting, Maurice notices WHITE WOLVES running on an icy ledge above him. The wolves keep pace, massing to overrun him. MAURICE Go, Philippe! Hurry! Maurice urges his horse on, but his rickety cart starts to buckle. A HARNESS IS LOOSE. The wolves leap in front of the cart, which comes undone, tipping over on its side. The chest of music boxes smashes open on the ground. Maurice is launched up onto a ridge--and finds himself face-to-face with the snarling and scarred ALPHA WOLF. Terrified, Maurice turns and begins sliding down the snowy ridge-- towards a trio of wolves waiting below. MAURICE (CONT’D) Philippe! As Maurice drops from the ridge, Philippe appears beneath him --and Maurice lands on his back! MAURICE (CONT’D) Go! Go! Philippe rides. PAWS crush twigs -- SLAVERING JAWS -- EYES mad with hunger -- a gleam of FANGS -- Philippe gallops. Maurice races toward the CASTLE ICE GATES -- which churn open as the wolves draw near. Maurice and Philippe speed through the gates as the wolves skid to a stop, their HOWLS turning to YELPS OF FEAR. EXT. CASTLE GROUNDS - EVENING Maurice stares in open-mouth awe at THE BEAST’S CASTLE. A grey edifice seemingly growing out of stone and reaching to troubled skies. It feels like a place hiding its face from the world. MAURICE (to Philippe) Oh Philippe, you saved my life... They’ll have to get their dinner somewhere else. ANGLE ON MAURICE -- as he draws near the castle, he notices a colonnade filled with WHITE ROSE BUSHES. Just beyond, he sees the door to the STABLES swinging in the wind. A LAMP has been lit inside.As if inviting a tired traveler. Maurice strokes Philippe’s neck. MAURICE (CONT’D) Water, fresh hay. Looks like you’re set, old friend. Rest here... Warily, Maurice peers out at the intimidating castle. MAURICE (CONT’D) While I pay my respects to our unwitting host... whoever that may be... He leaves. Philippe stares uneasily at a statue of a horse. EXT. TERRACE - CASTLE - EVENING Cautiously, Maurice approaches the castle door. He gazes up at a row of TORCHES held by sculpted iron hands. The hands are so life-like, does a double-take. MAURICE Hm. Then -- INT. FOYER - CASTLE - NIGHT -- the DOOR OPENS with a creak. Maurice peers in. MAURICE Hello? Anyone home? Silence. Flashes of lightning illuminate a once-elegant space now fallen into disrepair. MAURICE (CONT’D) Forgive me, I don’t mean to intrude. I need shelter from the storm. Hello? Maurice puts his hat and coat on a COAT RACK at the entrance. Maurice turns, not seeing the coat rack shake the snow off. Maurice explores, scanning the room and its FURNITURE --TABLES, CHAIRS, A FEATHER DUSTER. A MANTLE CLOCK AND CANDELABRA SIT ON A TABLE. As Maurice passes them, the candelabra slowly TURNS -- as if watching him. This is LUMIÈRE, formerly head footman to the Prince. LUMIÈRE Must have lost his way in the woods... The candelabra continues craning -- while the mantle clock beside it remains rigid. Meet COGSWORTH, every bit the stiff-upper-lip majordomo. COGSWORTH (whispers) Shut up, you idiot. Hearing this, Maurice spins-- but sees only an ordinary candelabra and clock on the table. Curious, he approaches,leaning down to the clock... MAURICE Mm... extraordinary. He picks up the candelabra, inspecting it. MAURICE (CONT’D) This is beautiful... An echo of eerie harpsichord music makes Maurice turn toward the ballroom. He places the candelabra back down and exits. LUMIÈRE A man of taste. COGSWORTH He was talking about me. INT. BALLROOM - CASTLE - NIGHT Maurice walks through a door into a dark cavernous room. His eyes adjust to the light and he realizes he’s in a VAST BALLROOM. Once the scene of joy, the ballroom knows only solemn decay. Suddenly -- CADENZA Oops! -- The harpsichord stops playing. Wary, Maurice goes back to-- INT. FOYER - CASTLE - NIGHT Maurice crosses to a crackling fire, speaking to his unseen host. MAURICE Wherever you are, I’m just going to warm myself by the fire... Maurice warms his frozen fingers, rubs his hands together to spread the heat. MAURICE (CONT’D) That’s better. Oh, much better... As Maurice turns to warm his backside, he hears the clink of silverware from an adjoining room. INT. DINING ROOM - CASTLE - NIGHT Maurice enters to find a vast dining room dominated by a BANQUET TABLE where a meal has been set out. MAURICE Oh, thank you! Famished, Maurice sits, tears off a hunk of bread and devours it ravenously. As Maurice looks around for something to wash down the food, a CUP OF TEA slides into his hand. Maurice calmly gives the cup a double-take. Meet CHIP, an 8 year-old boy tea cup. He whispers: CHIP Mom said I wasn’t supposed to move because it might be scary. Sorry. Maurice chews, smiles benevolently. MAURICE It’s all right. And bolts from the table. INT. FOYER - CASTLE - NIGHT Like any sane person, Maurice backs toward the door. He bows and calls into the shadows... MAURICE Thank you. Really, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality... (takes his coat and hat) ... And kindness. A flash of lightning briefly illuminates a BEASTLY SHAPE on the staircase. At the next flash -- THE SHAPE IS GONE. EXT. CASTLE GROUNDS - NIGHT Maurice rides Philippe away from the castle. He notices the colonnade filled with rose bushes again. MAURICE Roses! Yes... Maurice dismounts, checking to see that he hasn’t been followed from the castle. He strokes his nervous horse, leaving him outside as he enters. MAURICE (CONT’D) Can’t go home empty handed... I promised Belle a rose, didn’t I? I think it’s safe... We catch GLIMPSES of A DARK SHAPE moving atop the colonnade. A taloned PAW. A swishing TAIL. Philippe snorts, sensing danger. Maurice spies a single PERFECT WHITE ROSE among the others. CLOSE on the beast’s EYES. Enraged. Wounded. Maurice reaches for it. MAURICE (CONT’D) Ow! Pricked by a thorn, he pulls his hand back -- then tries again. He PICKS the rose -- only to hear a booming ROAR from above. ANGLE ON MAURICE -- terrified as the dark shape leaps down from the colonnade. Maurice drops the rose, stumbling and falling as a DARK SHADOW is cast over him. Philippe breaks his harness, whinnies in terror and flees, charging through the castle grounds and out the ice gates. EXT. VILLAGE PROMONTORY - DAY A first whisper of dawn as Philippe bursts out of the forest. He thunders down to the village. EXT. BELLE’S COTTAGE - DAY The sun is fresh on the horizon, and Belle is already up. A whinny disturbs her. She looks up to find Philippe, thirsty and exhausted. BELLE Philippe? Belle strokes the horse’s neck as he drinks deeply from the trough. BELLE (CONT’D) What happened? Where is Papa?! Belle goes still. Notices Philippe’s torn straps and tattered reins. In dread, her gaze darts to the woods. BELLE (CONT’D) Take me to him! EXT. WOODS - DAY Sunlight barely seeps through the thick branches lighting Belle’s way as Philippe gallops past the FALLEN CANE TREE. EXT. ENCHANTED WOODS - DAY Belle races through the enchanted woods, coming upon Maurice’s tipped over wagon. She sees the broken chest and scattered music boxes. With a mix of apprehension and determination, Belle sets her jaw, and continues the gallop until the path brings her to... EXT. TERRACE - CASTLE - DAY Belle dismounts Philippe. Finding a THICK BRANCH, she wields it like a club, then bravely crosses to the castle and enters. INT. FOYER - CASTLE - DAY Club held high, ready to defend herself, Belle cautiously eases the door open and peeks inside. The atmosphere of the castle presses in on Belle. Creepy DRAGON STATUES on the staircase seem like they're watching. Eerie SHADOWS stretch down impossibly long hallways. LUMIÈRE Look, Cogsworth. A beautiful girl. COGSWORTH I can see it’s a girl. I lost my hands, not my eyes. LUMIÈRE But what if she is the one? The one who will break the spell? Belle reacts. Quickly moves towards the voices -- BELLE Who said that? Who’s there? Belle reaches the spot where she heard the voices. No one there. Only a clock and candelabra. Suddenly, a COUGH echoes through the castle. Belle grabs the candelabra and climbs a long staircase. The clock shudders with dread. INT. PRISON TOWER - CASTLE - DAY Belle follows the cough up a labyrinth of stairs until she reaches the dark prison tower and a GRATED IRON DOOR. BELLE Papa!? Is that you? Belle sees Maurice through a grate in the door. He looks terribly pale and sick, coughing. MAURICE (O.S.) Belle? How did you find me!? Belle puts the candelabra down and clutches his hands. BELLE Oh, your hands are ice. We need to get you home. MAURICE Belle, you must leave here at once. This castle is alive! Now go, before he finds you! BELLE Who?! The beast roars. Belle spins quickly, swinging her club to strike, but the figure jumps onto another staircase. Belle searches the shadows. The voice circles her. BELLE (CONT’D) Who’s there? Who are you? THE BEAST (O.S.) Who are you? BELLE I’ve come for my father. THE BEAST (O.S.) Your father is a thief. BELLE Liar! THE BEAST (O.S.) HE STOLE A ROSE. In Belle’s wide eyes, we see her guilt. BELLE I asked for the rose. Punish me, not him! MAURICE No, he means forever. Apparently that’s what happens around here when you pick a flower. BELLE A life sentence for a rose? THE BEAST I received eternal damnation for one. I’m merely locking him away. Now... do you still wish to take your father’s place? BELLE Come into the light. The figure remains still. Belle grabs hold of Lumiere and thrusts the candle forward, illuminating a HIDEOUS HORNED FACE. Belle’s eyes go wide as she clearly sees THE BEAST. The only part of him that seems human are his eyes. BLUE. DEEP. SOULFUL. And flicked with pain when he sees Belle’s revulsion. THE BEAST CHOOSE! MAURICE Belle, I won’t let you do this. I lost your mother. I won’t lose you too. Now go! Maurice falls into a terrible coughing fit. BELLE Alright ,Papa. I will leave. (to the beast) I need a minute alone with him. The beast doesn’t respond. BELLE (CONT’D) Are you so cold-hearted that you won’t allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye? (off his proud grunt) Forever can spare a minute! Intrigued by her defiance, the beast moves toward her, reaching out with his massive paw. Belle closes her eyes, bracing herself for his retaliation. Instead, she hears -- CLANG. Belle opens her eyes to find herself eye to eye with the beast’s chest. He has reached high above her head to pull down an iron lever, unlocking the door. THE BEAST When this door closes, it will not open again INT. PRISON CELL - CASTLE - CONTINUOUS Belle rushes in and embraces her father. BELLE I should have been with you. MAURICE Belle, listen to me. It’s all right. Live your life. Forget me. BELLE Forget you? Everything I am is because of you. MAURICE I love you, Belle. Don’t be afraid. BELLE I love you too, Papa... She pulls him close. BELLE (CONT’D) I’m not afraid. (whispers) And I will escape, I promise. MAURICE What?! With that, she pivots and swings her father through the door just as the beast slams it shut. Maurice trips to the ground, giving the beast a second to turn to Belle. They lock eyes. THE BEAST You took his place. BELLE He is my father. THE BEAST He’s a fool. So are you. The beast turns and drags Maurice away. BELLE Don’t hurt him! Through the latticework, Belle sees the beast and her father disappear down the corridor. She rushes to the window and watches the beast carry her father down the spiral staircase of the prison tower. MAURICE Belle! I’ll come back! I promise! Once she is alone, Belle cannot help herself. She slumps to the floor and the tears come. We FADE OUT. INT. CELL - PRISON TOWER - DUSK Belle huddles in the corner. The cell door swings opens. LUMIÈRE (O.S.) Forgive my intrusion, mademoiselle, but I have been sent to escort you to your room. Belle wipes her tears and stands. She grabs a small stool, ready to strike. BELLE My room? But I thought -- LUMIÈRE (O.S.) What? That once this door closes it will not open again, RARRR? I know, he gets so dramatic. Belle bounds out of the cell, raising the stool to hit a grown man. Instead, she sees... a candelabra wave at her. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) ‘Allo. BELLE AHHH! Like seeing a mouse, Belle bashes the candelabra. It grunts as it clatters on the stone floor. The candles extinguished. WHOOSH -- the first candle relights. WHOOSH -- the second. Illuminated by the two arm candles, Belle makes out EYES and a rudimentary “FACE” in the design. LUMIÈRE (recovering) Oh, you are very strong. That’s a great quality! BELLE What are you? The arms light the main candle to reveal a rakish smile. LUMIÈRE I am Lumière. BELLE And you can talk. Cogsworth appears, out of breath. COGSWORTH Of course he can talk, it’s all he ever does! Now Lumiere, as head of the household, I demand that you put her back in the cell at once! Officially freaked out now, Belle retreats to her cell, in search of a better weapon. LUMIÈRE What do you want to be for the rest of your life, Cogsworth: a man or a mantle clock? They turn back to Belle, re-emerging from the cell. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Ready, miss? (to Cogsworth) Trust me. EXT. ROOFTOP WALKWAY - CASTLE - EVENING Holding Lumière, Belle follows Cogsworth across a stone walkway high above the grounds. Her eyes dart, looking for an escape route. Instead, she sees how vast the castle and woods are. LUMIÈRE You must forgive first impressions, I hope you are not too startled. BELLE Why would I be startled? I’m talking to a candle. LUMIÈRE Candelabra , please. Enormous difference. But consider me at your service. The castle is your home now, so feel free to go anywhere you like -- COGSWORTH Except the west wing! Lumière throws him a ‘would-you-please-shut-up’ look. COGSWORTH (CONT’D) Which we do not have. BELLE Why, what’s in the west wing? LUMIÈRE Uh... nothing. Storage space. That’s it. Belle looks back at the spooky tower of the west wing. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) This way, please! COGSWORTH To the east wing. LUMIÈRE Or as I like to call it, the only wing! Watch your step s’il vous plait. INT. CORRIDOR/BELLE’S BEDROOM - CASTLE - EVENING Belle stands outside the bedroom door, anticipating worse squalor... LUMIÈRE Welcome to your new home. It’s modest, but comfortable... Instead, the door opens to -- INT. BELLE’S BEDROOM - CASTLE - EVENING -- the most beautiful, magical room she’s ever seen. The entire ceiling is a painting of white clouds in a blue sky. There is a LARGE DRESSER and a COMFORTABLE BED. Opulence. BELLE It’s... beautiful. LUMIÈRE Of course. Master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle. Lumière leaps onto the bed and-POOF-dust fills the air. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Oh dear! We were not expecting guests. PLUMETTE, a feather duster, swoops into the room, giving the surfaces a quick dusting. PLUMETTE Enchanté , Mademoiselle! Don't worry, I'll have this room spotless in no time! She lands in the arms of Lumière, whose candles burn a little hotter once she speaks in her sexy French accent. PLUMETTE (CONT’D) (sotto) This plan of yours is... dangerous. LUMIÈRE I would risk anything to kiss you again, Plumette. He moves to embrace her, but she stops him. PLUMETTE No, my love. I've been burned by you before. We must be strong. LUMIÈRE How can I be strong when you make me so weak? Cogsworth clears his throat. Belle backs away from the strange creatures. BELLE Is everything here alive? (picks up a HAIR BRUSH) Hello, what’s your name? Cogsworth looks up at her, puzzled. COGSWORTH Um... that’s a hair brush. Belle hears a loud SNORE behind her, and turns to see the DRESSER bursting open with an operatic “laaaaaa!” Belle shrieks and steps back. LUMIÈRE Do not be alarmed, mademoiselle. This is just your wardrobe. Meet Madame De Garderobe. A great singer. COGSWORTH When she can stay awake. GARDEROBE Cogsworth! A diva needs her beauty rrr- MADAME DE GARDEROBE yawns loudly. LUMIÈRE Ah, stay with us, Madame! We have someone for you to dress! Garderobe’s gilded arms stroke Belle’s shoulder and face. GARDEROBE Finally. A woman. Pretty eyes. Proud face. Perfect canvas. Yes! I will find you something worthy of a princess. BELLE But I’m not a princess. GARDEROBE Nonsense! Now, let’s see what I’ve got in my drawers. Garderobe’s doors open and a few moths fly out. GARDEROBE (CONT’D) Oh, how embarrassing. Garderobe places a large HOOP over Belle’s head, and proceeds to create an outfit using fabric and her pinking-shear hands. FROUFROU, a piano stool, runs in, barking like a dog. GARDEROBE (CONT’D) Come here, Froufrou. Come help mama! Froufrou tugs at the fabric, helping Garderobe complete the outfit -- which is garish and too too much, all wrong for Belle. GARDEROBE (CONT’D) Perfetta! Lumière and Cogsworth put on a game smile. LUMIÈRE Mm. Subtle. Understated. I love it! With a deep bow and a whistle for Froufrou, Lumière drags Cogsworth out. Plumette and Froufrou follow. Garderobe calls out after her beloved dog. GARDEROBE Froufrou, send my love to the maestro! The door closes. Belle is alone. Garderobe instantly falls asleep with a big SNORE. Belle has one beat of... where the hell am I? She ducks down, then crawls out from underneath the enormous dress, which remains standing. Belle looks around the room with one thing in mind: escape. She quickly moves to the window. Opens it. She looks down at the 100 foot drop leading to the grounds. Belle turns back to the room, and gazes at the dress. An idea taking shape. EXT. COUNTRY INN - NIGHT A LAMPLIGHTER is hard at work outside as we hear fiddle music coming from the inn. INT. COUNTRY INN - NIGHT Amidst the animal heads, antlers, and drunken villagers, there is an even sadder sight --GASTON. He drowns his sorrows in ale while LEFOU listens. GASTON Picture it, LeFou -- a rustic cabin. My latest kill roasting on the fire. Adorable children running around us while my love rubs my tired feet. But what does Belle say? “I will never marry you, Gaston.” LEFOU You know, there are other girls. The village lasses perk up. “Yes! There are other girls!” GASTON A great hunter doesn’t waste his time on rabbits. The lasses deflate. “AWWW!” LeFou decides it’s time to cheer up his best friend/boss. Thus begins “GASTON.” LEFOU Gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston looking so down in the dumps Every guy here’d love to be you Gaston Even when taking your lumps There’s no man in town as admired as you You’re everyone’s fa-vor-ite guy Everyone’s awed and inspired by you And it’s not very hard to see why LeFou gives a nod (and a large tip) to the FIDDLE PLAYER in the corner, who nods back, and begins to play... LEFOU (CONT’D) No one’s slick as Gaston No one’s quick as Gaston No one’s neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston For there’s no man in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they’ll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! LeFou hops onto the bar, squeezing himself between TOM, DICK, and STANLEY. TOM/DICK/STANLEY Who plays darts like Gaston? Who breaks hearts like Gaston? LEFOU Who’s much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston? GASTON (confidence growing) As a specimen, yes, I’m intimidating LeFou hails a BARMAID and buys everyone a round of drinks. The villagers raise their mugs and cheer. LEFOU/VILLAGERS My what a guy, that Gaston! Gaston stands, and clasps LeFou in gratitude... GASTON I needed encouragement; thank you, LeFou LEFOU Well, there’s no one as easy to bolster as you! ...only to find himself in an uncomfortably tight hug. LEFOU (CONT’D) Too much? GASTON Yep. VILLAGERS No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston! LEFOU In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! LeFou moves his shirt up his arm to show an old wrestling wound -a nice teeth impression courtesy of Gaston. The villagers gasp. GASTON When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver And beasts of the field say a prayer First I carefully aim for the liver Then I shoot from behind! Gaston leaps onto the bar, and is handed a huge blunderbuss, with which he mimes shooting LeFou. LEFOU Is that fair? GASTON I don’t care And Gaston fires the rifle into the ceiling! Plaster rains down. VILLAGERS No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston LEFOU In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston GASTON I’M ESPECIALLY GOOD AT EXPECTORATING! Gaston spits a big gloppy mess into a spittoon: bullseye! Then, he moves around the inn, holding court. VILLAGERS Ten points for Gaston! GASTON When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev’ry morning to help me get large On one shoulder, Gaston lifts a pretty VILLAGE GIRL. On the other, he lifts LeFou. GASTON (CONT’D) And now that I’m grown I eat five dozen eggs So I’m roughly the size of a barge! The crowd hollers. Gaston jumps on a long table. The table’s height plus his massive frame make him seem 10 feet tall. He engages in a dance-break sword-fight with several VILLAGE MEN, besting them all, until he’s perfectly positioned beneath a ceiling mural, mimicking it exactly: Gaston, saber raised, victorious in battle -- with LeFou swooning at his feet. LEFOU Who has brains like Gaston? Entertains like Gaston? GASTON Who can make up these endless Refrains like Gaston? Gaston tromps on the table. He arrives at his WALL OF ANIMAL HEADS and ANTLERS. GASTON (CONT’D) I use antlers in all of my decorating! ALL Say it again - who’s a man among men? And let’s say it once more Who’s that hero next door? Who’s a super success? Don’t you know? Can’t you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There’s just one guy in town Who’s got all of it down... LEFOU And his name’s ‘G-A-S-T ... ’ Uh, I believe there’s another ‘T’ in there, it just occurred to me that I’m illiterate and I’ve never actually had to spell it out loud before... Gaston! The villagers cheer as Gaston returns to his seat. Gaston slaps LeFou on the shoulder, genuinely moved. GASTON Ah LeFou, you’re the best. How is it that no girl has snatched you up yet? LEFOU I’ve been told I’m clingy, but I really don’t get it... Just then, the door flies open to reveal a wild-eyed Maurice. MAURICE Help! Somebody help me! We have to go... not a minute to lose... TAVERN KEEPER Whoa. Slow down, Maurice. MAURICE He’s got Belle... locked in a dungeon! TAVERN KEEPER Who’s got her? MAURICE A beast... a horrible monstrous beast! The patrons begin to laugh. MAURICE (CONT’D) My daughter’s life is in danger, why do you laugh!? His castle is hidden in the woods. It’s already winter there! JEAN Winter in June? CLOTHILDE Crazy old Maurice. MAURICE The beast is real! Do you understand?! Will no one help me?! GASTON (ever the opportunist) I’ll help you, Maurice! LEFOU You will? The villagers murmur in surprise. GASTON (winks at LeFou) Everyone! Stop making fun of this man at once! Maurice approaches. So grateful. MAURICE Thank you, Captain. Thank you. GASTON Don’t thank me, Maurice. Lead us to the beast. Maurice exits. Gaston follows, gesturing to LeFou. LEFOU (finally getting it) Ohhh. INT. KITCHEN - CASTLE - NIGHT The staff is excited as they scramble to get ready for dinner. CHIP, the 8 year-old tea cup, rides his saucer around like a skateboard. He circles his teapot mother MRS. POTTS , a no-nonsense yet loving governess. CHIP Mama, there’s a girl in the castle! MRS. POTTS Yes, Chip. We know. Slow down. CHIP Is she pretty? Is she nice? What kind of tea does she like? MRS. POTTS We’ll find out soon enough. Slow down before you break your handle! But Chip doesn’t slow down. Before Mrs. Potts can chase, CUISINIÈR , the frustrated French chef-turned-oven, pours hot water into her to prepare tea. CUISINIÈR Heads up, Mrs. Potts! She flushes and reacts with pleasure as if stepping into a warm bath. INT. DINING ROOM - CASTLE - SAME The beast enters the dining room and sits at one end of a long dining table. He looks at his place setting, surprised to find flatware and crystal. Confused, he looks up. THE BEAST’S POV rises to find another place setting at the other end of the long table. When he notices the romantic candles, he swats his own place setting off the table in anger. INT. KITCHEN - CASTLE - SAME A voice bellowing from the dining room causes Lumiere and Cogsworth to turn. THE BEAST (O.S.) LUMIÈRE! Cogsworth balks with terror. LUMIÈRE Be calm, let me do the talking. A fuming beast storms in, and looks down at the assembled staff. Lumière is as good a liar as Cogsworth is not. THE BEAST YOU’RE MAKING HER DINNER!? LUMIÈRE We thought you might appreciate the company. COGSWORTH Master, I can assure you that I had no part in this hopeless plan . Preparing a dinner, designing a gown for her, giving her a suite in the east wing -- THE BEAST YOU GAVE HER A BEDROOM!? Cornered by the beast, Cogsworth has no choice but to... COGSWORTH No no, he gave her a bedroom. LUMIÈRE That is true. But if the girl is the one who can break the spell, maybe you can start by using dinner to charm her. (turns to Cogsworth) Good thinking, Cogsworth! COGSWORTH What?! THE BEAST That’s the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard! “Charm the prisoner.” LUMIÈRE You must try, master. With every passing day, we become less human. THE BEAST She’s the daughter of a common thief. What kind of person do you think that makes her? MRS. POTTS Oh, you can’t judge people by who their father is, now can you? It’s a loaded statement. The staff cringes, ready for his retaliation. Instead, a grunt, and then -- INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE BELLE’S BEDROOM - CASTLE - NIGHT KNOCK. KNOCK. The beast stands at Belle’s door while his servants stand by his side to play Cyrano. THE BEAST You will join me for dinner! That’s not a request. MRS. POTTS Gently, master. The girl lost her father and her freedom in one day. LUMIÈRE Yes. The poor thing is probably in there, scared to death. MRS. POTTS Exactly. INT. BELLE’S CASTLE BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS Actually, Belle has been actively planning her escape. Her makeshift rope of fabric hangs 50 feet out of the window. KNOCK. KNOCK. BELLE Just a minute. INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE BELLE’S BEDROOM - CASTLE - NIGHT The servants react to hearing Belle’s voice. LUMIÈRE You see, there she is. Now, master, remember. Be gentle. MRS. POTTS ...kind... PLUMETTE ...charming... COGSWORTH ...sweet... The words fly as they bury the beast with advice. LUMIÈRE And when she opens the door, give her a dashing debonair smile. Come come -- show me the smile. The beast flashes the most hideous grin anyone has ever seen. The staff GASPS in horror. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Oh mon dieu. Contorting his mouth, the beast turns back to the door. THE BEAST Will you join me for dinner? We wait a perfect beat and then, cut to... INT. BELLE’S BEDROOM/ INT. CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS (INTERCUT) Belle moves to the door. BELLE You’ve taken me prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane? The beast’s temper rises -- his eyebrows twitch, his tail thrashes -- recognizing the signs, Plumette inches away -- PLUMETTE He’s losing it... The beast beats his fist on the door -- WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! THE BEAST I told you to come down to dinner. Belle hits back. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! BELLE And I told you no! All the banging finally wakes up Madame de Garderobe. GARDEROBE WHAT!? WHAT TIME IS IT!? BELLE I’d starve before I ever ate with you! THE BEAST Well be my guest! Go ahead and starve! (as he leaves) If she doesn’t eat with me, then she doesn’t eat at all! The staff hides, terrified, as the beast thunders off. THE BEAST (CONT’D) Idiots! Once the coast is clear, Cogsworth comes out of hiding with a sword and puts on a show of bravery. COGSWORTH You can’t talk to us like that! I forbid it! I... I... (to Lumière) Am I too late? Shame. I was really going to tell him off this time. LUMIÈRE (looks past Cogsworth) Oh master, you’ve returned! Cogsworth shrieks and spins -- only to realize he’s been duped. COGSWORTH Oh, very funny. LUMIÈRE Eh, I got you there! INT. BEAST’S LAIR - WEST WING - CASTLE - NIGHT Fuming, the beast returns to his lair -- a chamber of shredded furniture and walls ruined in rage. He paces, muttering. He grabs a decaying HAND MIRROR. THE BEAST Show me the girl. The mirror lights up and gives him a view of Belle at the bedroom door. She turns, slides down the wall, and curls her knees up to her. A look of dread on her face. Her fear crushes the beast. The mirror magic fades, and he is left with his own reflection and self-loathing. He lowers the mirror to reveal the glass jar by the open window. In the jar, the ENCHANTED ROSE hangs in mid-air. The rose is wilting. Most of its petals have fallen. Rage evaporating, replaced by shame, the beast lowers his head... ...as ONE MORE PETAL DROPS. The image moves inside the jar. We see the beast through the glass as he leans down, peering in at the petal as it reaches the bottom and shrivels. As it does, we hear a far off RUMBLE, as if the foundation of the castle is trembling. EXT. CASTLE - NIGHT -- DAWN From a distance, we see stone statuary crack and tumble down from the castle walls... INT. FOYER - CASTLE - NIGHT The staff is gathered; the beginning of their evening. Lumière lights the fireplace. He hears the crash of falling debris. LUMIÈRE Another petal fell... PLUMETTE Lumière, I grew three more feathers! And I just plucked yesterday. Lumière moves to help, but his legs stiffen. He holds his flame to his knee like a heating pad. LUMIÈRE I know, darling -- Ow! I’m getting more metallic every day. Suddenly, Cogsworth begins making clock sounds. COGSWORTH Oh, no! It’s -- tick tock! -- happening again -- cuckoo! Pardon me. MRS. POTTS Everyone, calm yourselves. We still have time. CHIP Mama, am I ever going to be a boy again? MRS. POTTS Yes, Chip. You’ll have your days in the sun again. You just leave it to me. EXT. CASTLE - NIGHT Belle throws her makeshift rope out the bedroom window. INT. BELLE’S BEDROOM - CASTLE - NIGHT Belle looks down -- the rope is about 20 feet off the ground. Almost there. A KNOCK on the door. BELLE I told you to go away. MRS. POTTS (O.S.) Don’t worry, dear. It’s only Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts bustles in on her cart with Chip. MRS. POTTS (CONT’D) Oh, aren’t you a vision! How lovely to make your acquaintance. Belle tries to block her view of the escape rope, but Mrs. Potts is too sharp. MRS. POTTS (CONT’D) It’s a very long journey. Let me fix you up before you go. I have found that most troubles seem less troubling after a bracing cup o’ tea. The tea is poured into Chip, who wheels over to Belle. MRS. POTTS (CONT’D) Slowly now, Chip. Belle picks up Chip and brings him up to her mouth. Little Chip finds himself face-to-face with the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She takes a sip. CHIP Pleased to meet you! Want to see me do a trick? Chip blows a huge bubble in his tea cup. It pops loudly. MRS. POTTS Chip. (to Belle) That was a very brave thing you did for your father, dear. Madame Garderobe’s doors swing open. GARDEROBE Yes .We all think so. BELLE I’m so worried about him. He’s never been on his own. MRS. POTTS Cheer up, my poppet. Things will turn out in the end. You’ll feel a lot better after dinner. BELLE But he said, “If she doesn’t eat with me, she doesn’t eat at all.” MRS. POTTS People say a lot of things in anger. It is our choice whether or not to listen. Coming? And Mrs. Potts is out the door. Belle looks to Garderobe. GARDEROBE Go. INT. KITCHEN - CASTLE - NIGHT The door opens. Lumière races in to the excited staff. LUMIÈRE They’re coming! Final checks, everyone, tout de suite! Cogsworth waddles in after him. Plumette flutters nervously. COGSWORTH No, you don’t! If the master finds out you violated his orders and fed her, he will blame me. Lumiere jumps up onto the sink, navigating sudsy dishes as CHAPEAU scrubs them. LUMIÈRE Yes, I will make sure of it. But did you see her stand up to him? I am telling you, this girl is the one .They must fall in love if we are to be human again, and they can’t fall in love if she stays in her room. (looks at a smudged dish) Eh, Chapeau, you missed a spot! Lumière tosses the dish back in the sink , skipping onto a passing tea trolley. Cogsworth climbs up in pursuit. COGSWORTH You know she will never love him. LUMIÈRE A broken clock is right two times a day, mon ami, and this is not one of those times. Lumière leaps onto the table, and uprights a champagne glass. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Stand up straight! (to the room) It’s time to sparkle! He leaps again, onto CUISINIÈR, and sips a spoonful from a bubbling pot. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) I have no taste buds, but I can tell this is exquisite. CUISINIÈR Off! Off me while I work! Pepper, get cracking! Salt, shake a leg! COGSWORTH Not so loud! Keep it down! LUMIÈRE Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little... music? COGSWORTH Music?! INT. DINING ROOM - CASTLE - MOMENTS LATER To Cogsworth’s horror, Lumière guides an ambulatory HARPSICHORD into the room. This is CADENZA, our neurotic Italian maestro. LUMIÈRE Maestro Cadenza, are you ready? CADENZA (coy) It has been so long since I’ve performed! I can barely even remember how... But with an abrupt flourish, Cadenza plays show-offy scales on the ivories until--PLUNK. CADENZA (CONT’D) Another cavity. LUMIÈRE Maestro, your wife is upstairs , finding it harder and harder to stay awake. She’s counting on you to help us break this curse. CADENZA Then, I shall play through the dental pain! COGSWORTH (whispers to Cadenza) But Maestro. Play quietly. Please. CADENZA Quietly? Sotto voce? Of course. Are there any other tasteless demands you wish to make upon my artistry? COGSWORTH No, that’s it. Mrs. Potts leads Belle to the end of the long dining table. MRS. POTTS There you are, dear. Lumière LEAPS onto the table. Floating at a high window, Plummette uses a silver platter to turn a shaft of moonlight into a SPOTLIGHT. As Lumière begins “BE OUR GUEST.” LUMIÈRE Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Belle sits down in a chair, which moves in, bringing her closer to the table. Lumière motions up to Plumette to steady her shaky spotlight. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Let us pull up a chair... as the dining room proudly presents... Cadenza plays a dramatic scale as a table cloth UNFURLS, and Lumière jumps up and LANDS in a pose. Cadenza ends his scale on the wrong note. Lumière shoots him a look, Cadenza plays the right note, and Lumière turns to Belle and smiles. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) ...your dinner. (sings to Belle) Be our guest, be our guest The napkins on the place settings rise up and twirl. Chapeau offers Belle a napkin. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Put our service to the test Tie your napkin ‘round your neck, cherie And we provide the rest! Spinning quickly, Chapeau presents the following to Belle: LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Soup du jour, hot hors d’oeuvres Why we only live to serve Try the grey stuff, it’s delicious Belle reaches out to try it, but it’s gone before she can. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Don’t believe me? Ask the dishes! The hors d’oeuvres plates go off, leaving the dinner dishes to levitate and spin. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) They can sing, they can dance After all, miss, this is France! A small guillotine on the table drops, slicing the baguette. MENUS fly in overhead, buzzing a disgruntled Cogsworth. Belle reaches up and grabs one. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) And a dinner here is never second best Go on unfold your menu (MORE) Lumière (CONT’D) Take a glance and then you’ll Be our guest ,be our guest LUMIÈRE AND COGSWORTH Be our guest! Cogsworth shushes Lumière, and Lumière jabs him back. One by one the kitchen doors swing open, presenting: LUMIÈRE Beef ragout, cheese souffle, Pie and pudding en flambé! The fish pie explodes! A piece of cod hits Cogsworth in the face, knocking him over. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) We’ll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! Flute glasses fill up with champagne and then break into a Bob Fosse homage. Belle grabs a glass, but Lumière snatches it before she sips. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) You’re alone and you’re scared But the banquet’s all prepared! Lumière coaxes the flatware to its feet. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) No one’s gloomy or complaining While the flatware’s entertaining! The flatware hold out a napkin, into which Lumière jumps, like a trampoline. He is launched into the air, swinging between chandeliers a la Cirque du Soleil. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) We tell jokes, I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks CHANDELIER CANDLESTICKS And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet! Lumière falls and lands back in the middle of the champagne flutes. They rise up around him. LUMIÈRE Come on and lift your glass You’ve won your own free pass To be our guest (to Cogsworth) If you’re stressed, it’s fine dining we suggest. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Oui our guest Be our guest ,be our guest! Cogsworth steps back as Lumière again takes center stage in a Martha Graham inspired solo. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Life is so unnerving For a servant who’s not serving Belle reaches again for food but is stopped by Lumière’s melodramatic histrionics. He wraps himself in a napkin for the full Martha Graham effect. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) He's not whole Without a soul to wait upon Lumière does a ‘tragic walk’ down the table. Reaching the end, he slides down to the floor on the tablecloth, then gathers it around his neck and continues on. Belle tries to stab a bite as the food moves past her, as if on a conveyer belt. Sliding past her, Cogsworth wobbles. On the floor, snow swirls around Lumière. We pull out to see several “ETTES” flinging salt at him to create the effect. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly, those good old days are gone Reaching the end of the table, plates dive and spin into neat piles -- LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Too long we’ve been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise A chance to use our skills -- while Cogsworth lands on Lumière’s lap below. Chapeau scoops them both up and drops them back on the table before Belle. LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy Lumière playfully pokes Cogsworth in his pot belly -- then takes a flying leap! LUMIÈRE (CONT’D) You walked in, and oops-a-daisie! INT. KITCHEN - CASTLE - NIGHT Mrs. Potts hops along the edge of the sink basin. MRS. POTTS It’s a guest, it’s a guest! Sakes alive, and I’ll be blessed! Wine’s been poured and thank the Lord I’ve had more napkins freshly pressed! She ascents to the top of a tiered, circular pastry table, as napkins twirl around her. Desserts appear and circle Mrs. Potts. Then tea cups enter on the outer circle, moving in the opposite direction. MRS. POTTS (CONT’D) With dessert, she’ll want tea And my dear, that’s fine with me! While the cups do their soft shoeing, I’ll be bubbling, I’ll be brewing! From overhead, a la Busby Berkeley, we reveal desserts, teacups, napkins, the floor, everything circling in opposing directions. Mrs. Potts descends, jumping onto her tea trolley -- and notices a smudge of icing on Chip. MRS. POTTS (CONT’D) I’ll get warm, piping hot Heaven’s sake, is that a spot? She quickly steams it off him. MRS. POTTS (CONT’D) Clean it up, we want the company impressed! The trolley rolls through the doors -- INT. DINING ROOM - CASTLE - NIGHT -- and up to Belle. Mrs. Potts pours a cup into Chip. MRS. POTTS We’ve got a lot to do -- Is it one lump or two? For you our guest! LUMIÈRE She’s our guest! MRS. POTTS She’s our guest! Finally, unable to resist, Cogsworth joins in, pushing Lumière out of the spotlight. COGSWORTH, LUMIÈRE, MRS. POTTS She’s our guest! Plumette and her “Ettes” descend on a chandelier, which is lowered by Lumière. They dance; a Beyoncé homage. ALL Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It’s years since we had anybody Here and we’re obsessed! Lumière ties the chandelier rope around Cogsworth, who falls over, causing the light to spin. Plumette dives into a massive punch bowl, leading her “Ettes” into an Esther Williams moment. ALL (CONT’D) With your meal, with your ease, Yes indeed, we aim to please Splashes from the punch bowl launch us into a “ Singin’ in the Rain” moment, with Lumière dancing under the fountain. The grand finale is pure Bollywood, punctuated by explosions of candy-colored powders. ALL (CONT’D) While the candlelight’s still glowing ,Let us help you, we'll keep going -- Course by... COURSE! One by one! Til you shout “Enough, I’m done!” Then we’ll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you’ll prop your feet up But for now let’s eat up ...Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please! Be our guest!! As the table clears itself, whooshing back into the kitchen, Lumière whirls toward Belle, finally presenting her with -- LUMIÈRE Pudding?! Overwhelmed, she laughs. INT. FOYER - CASTLE -NIGHT Mrs. Potts (on her trolley cart) escorts Belle from the dining room. BELLE Surely you’re as trapped here as I am. Don’t you ever want to escape? MRS. POTTS The master’s not as terrible as he appears. Somewhere deep in his soul, there’s a prince of a fellow, just waiting to be set free. Belle takes this in, a valuable piece of the puzzle. She looks up at the massive staircase. BELLE Lumiere mentioned something about the West Wing... MRS. POTTS Never you mind about that. Off to bed with you, poppet. BELLE Good night. MRS. POTTS Nighty-night. Straight to bed! Mrs. Potts moves off as Belle climbs the stairs toward her room. At the top, she hurries up the staircase leading to the west wing. INT. STAIRCASE - WEST WING - CASTLE - NIGHT Belle sticks to the shadows. She walks up to a massive wooden door -- slightly ajar. INT. BEAST’S LAIR - WEST WING - CASTLE - NIGHT Furniture lies in rubble, curtains are shredded -- evidence of the beast’s temper. Wary, Belle investigates when -- SHE GLIMPSES EYES PEERING AT HER OFF TO THE SIDE. With a start, Belle wheels to find -- the eyes belong to a royal portrait. The subject seems to be a TEENAGE BOY but his face has been SLASHED BEYOND RECOGNITION. Only the eyes survived. Bright blue. Engaging. Resembling the eyes of THE BEAST. She realizes that this is the “prince of a fellow” Mrs. Potts was referring to. Belle leans in to study the painting. A ROYAL FAMILY stands by the castle. The FATHER’s image has been slashed. The QUEEN remains pristine. Kind. Beautiful. Belle moves past a large four-poster bed, its faded coverlet gray with dust, like no one has slept in it for years. On the floor, she sees a makeshift bed made of straw, torn bits of fabric and crumpled blankets: the resting place of a nocturnal carnivore. Belle turns and sees the glow coming from the GLASS JAR by an open window leading to the balcony. Inside the jar -- THE ENCHANTED ROSE. Mesmerized, Belle approaches the rose. She lifts the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches out to touch the rose. A shadow cuts across Belle’s face. THE BEAST WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!? The beast bears down on Belle, backing her up. She puts down the bell jar. BELLE Nothing. THE BEAST DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!? YOU COULD HAVE DAMNED US ALL! GET OUT! GO! Belle runs. The beast turns and covers the rose, panicked and protective. INT. FOYER - CASTLE - NIGHT Lumière and Cogsworth play chess on an upper landing, with Froufrou resting between them. LUMIÈRE Checkmate. Again. COGSWORTH Because you cheated. Again. Belle appears, racing down the west wing staircase. LUMIÈRE Mademoiselle... what are you doing? BELLE Getting out of here! Cogsworth jumps onto the chess board as Lumiere hops to the floor. COGSWORTH Stop! LUMIÈRE Go go, Froufrou! Froufrou jumps up and starts after Belle. COGSWORTH Yes Froufrou, stop her! Belle barrels down the main staircase, Froufrou in close pursuit. Mrs. Potts enters from the kitchen, wearing a tea cosy. MRS. POTTS You don’t want to go out there! At the top of the stairs, Cogsworth sounds a whistle. In quick cuts, WINDOWS drop and SHUTTERS close. Belle hits the bottom of the grand staircase and runs towards the door -- only to watch it bolt itself locked. MRS. POTTS (CONT’D) Stop her! Froufrou runs in front of Belle to block her exit, and growls. COGSWORTH Who’s a good dog? Then suddenly, his growls turn to playful yaps, as he stands on his hind legs and pants playfully. COGSWORTH (CONT’D) What? No, it’s not playtime! Bad dog! Bad dog! MRS. POTTS What part of ‘stop her’ don’t you understand, dog?! Froufrou spins and scrambles outside, scooting through the low postern door within the great front door. In his excitement, he's provided Belle with an escape! Belle snatches her cloak from a bewildered Chapeau, and shimmies out through this same ‘doggie door.’ LUMIÈRE Please, don’t go! It’s dangerous! Mrs. Potts rushes forward but it’s too late. A look of dread settles on her face... MRS. POTTS Oh my... EXT. ENCHANTED WOODS - NIGHT HOWL. Philippe’s hooves hit the snowy landscape. Belle races through the woods. She looks back to see if the beast followed her. She only sees a glimpse of the castle. She thinks she has escaped. Surely, she has escaped. WOLVES HOWL NEARBY. ANGLE ON PHILIPPE’S MUDDY HOOFPRINT -- a WOLF’S PAW smashes down over the print -- the wolf howls-- ANGLE ON BELLE -- out of the corner of her eye, she sees SHAPES OF A DOZEN WHITE WOLVES flitting through the trees, closing in on her. Belle forges on -- the wolves are not bothering to hide anymore, they’ve emerged from the trees to take down their prey --closing in fast -- -- Belle pushes through the undergrowth to find she has reached a FROZEN POND. Philippe doesn’t hesitate. He gallops onto the ice, and across the pond. The sound of ice CRACKING under his hooves is deep and low. And increasing. Philippe’s hooves slide on the ice. The wolves close in. Philippe makes it across the pond onto land. But before Belle can feel any relief -- A WOLF’S JAWS snap at Philippe’s thigh. Then another. The horse bucks wildly -- causing Belle to makes a controlled leap onto a snow bank. She seizes a thick branch and wields it as a club -- as the wolves surround her, jaws slavering -- Belle swings her club as one wolf lunges at her, its bared teeth like razors. She beats it away. She turns to confront another -- it bites the branch clean out of her hands. Belle turns, looks up -- on a rock promontory, the scarred ALPHA WOLF is about to take a diving leap onto her. It jumps, and she flinches -- but just as the wolf is about to makes its horrible landing -- THE BEAST APPEARS -- -- and catches it in mid-air! With supernatural force, the beast hurls the wolf across the frozen pond, howling! All the wolves dive on the beast at once, tearing shreds from his cloak. He strikes at them -- wolves scurry, yelping -- The oversize ALPHA WOLF climbs onto the beast’s back, goes for his neck. The beast slams together the wolves on his arms, dropping them -- then reaches back and seizes the Alpha. WOLF and BEAST snarl inches from each other -- the beast squeezes -- Then hurls the Alpha into a stone ledge -- CRACK -- knocking him out. The remaining pack retreats in panic, their yelps echoing through the trees. TIGHT ON BELLE -- watching as the beast whimpers in pain. His shoulders slump. He collapses in the snow. This is her chance. Belle could run. She looks past Philippe, to the woods -- to freedom. But then turns back, and slowly approaches the wounded beast. Belle covers the beast with her blanket. He stirs. One eye opens. BELLE You have to help me... you have to stand... CUT TO: The beast is slumped across Philippe’s saddle. As Belle takes the reins and begins the long walk back to the castle, we RISE into the sky, where we can see the border that separates the enchanted woods from the outside world, and... EXT. WOODS - NIGHT WOLVES HOWL. Gaston’s carriage moves through the scary woods, LeFou squeezed in back behind Gaston and Maurice. MAURICE No! I’m sure this is the way! Do you hear those wolves? That means we’re getting very close to the castle. GASTON Look, enough is enough. We have to turn back. MAURICE Stop! That’s it! Maurice points up ahead to the WITHERED TREE that looks like an ELDERLY PERSON’S CANE --THE TREE IS STANDING AGAIN, the tunnel of trees now hidden behind it. Maurice hops down from the wagon. MAURICE (CONT’D) That’s the tree. I’m sure of it. Of course, it was downed by lightning at the time, but now it’s been restored to an upright position, through some sort of... magic. Or other. LEFOU (sotto to Gaston) You really want to marry into this family? MAURICE So that means the castle is definitely that way! An angry Gaston steps out and approaches Maurice. GASTON I’m done playing this game of yours. Where is Belle? MAURICE The beast took her! GASTON There are no such things as beasts , or talking teacups, or... magic! But there are wolves, frostbite, and starvation. LEFOU Deep breaths, Gaston. Deep breaths. GASTON So why don’t we just turn around go back to Villeneuve? I’m sure Belle is at home, cooking up a lovely dinner... MAURICE If you think I’ve made all this up, then why did you offer to help? GASTON Because I want to marry your daughter! Now let’s go home. MAURICE Belle is not at home! She’s with the -- GASTON IF YOU SAY BEAST ONE MORE TIME, I WILL FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES! Gaston holds his fist to strike Maurice across the face. LeFou runs over to intervene. LEFOU GASTON! STOP! Breathe. Think happy thoughts. Go back to the war. Blood, explosions, countless widows... GASTON Widows... LEFOU Yes, yes, that’s it, that’s it... LeFou’s voice snaps Gaston out of his rage. He puts on that Gaston smile like a Halloween mask. GASTON Please, forgive me, old bean. That’s no way to talk to my future father-in-law, now is it? MAURICE Future father-in-law...? You will never marry my daughter. A beat. Without a word, Gaston hits Maurice, knocking him out. LEFOU I saw that coming... EXT. REMOTE FOREST ROAD - NIGHT (LATER) Maurice is now tied to a tree. Gaston secures the knot and walks to the carriage. Darkness has come over Gaston. GASTON If Maurice won’t give me his blessing, then he is in my way. Once the wolves are finished with him, Belle will have no one to take care of her but me. LEFOU For the sake of exhausting all of our options, do we maybe want to consider a less gruesome alternative? Gaston climbs into the carriage. Category:Beauty and the Beast